


First Time

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Erotica, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Time Bottoming, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim cares deeply for Spock. But their relationship has never been sexual. Jim keeps reliving the past. Spock takes the initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
They had been together long enough as a couple.  
  
Jim enjoyed their relationship, but it had never been sexual.  
  
The touching of hands, a soft words spoken.  
  
Jim had went through a terrible experience on Tarsus IV.  
  
He had been raped by Kodos's guards, at a very young age.  
  
And he swore he'd never let another man touch him in that way.  
  
Spock was kind, gentle and had so much patience. He knew it was cruel to not let Spock touch him in a sexual manner.  
  
Spock kept telling him, he would never hurt him.  
  
He knew that one day, it would come to this.  
  
He kept reliving the past and it frightened him.  
  
But Spock kept reassuring him that he was different.  
  
He was not the men that hurt him so long ago.  
  
That he had to trust him, to see what beauty could come from their union.  
  
And one day he did just that.  
  
He took Jim slowly by the hand and whispered, 'It's Time.'  
  
Jim was nervous of course but Spock took the initiative.  
  
He kissed his beloved softly.  
  
Removed his cumbersome clothes, and did likewise.  
  
Always whispering softly, encouraging words.  
  
'Do not fear this, ashaya. You will enjoy it.'  
  
Jim lay down on the bed holding the pole behind him.  
  
Spock was fully aroused and needed Jim so badly.  
  
Already wet, due to his Vulcan heritage, he slowly positioned himself.  
  
Jim held on the pole, like his life depended on it.  
  
Slowly he could feel his soon to be lover in every sense of the word breach his entrance.  
  
There was pain, but it was minimal.  
  
And Jim began to relax, and invited him in.  
  
Spock was in him, and he could see the expression on Jim's face.  
  
The one of awe, and anticipation.  
  
He was finally letting go of the past.  
  
Spock slowly pulled out and returned in ever so slowly.  
  
Jim moaned from the stimulation.  
  
Spock continued very slowly, but sensed Jim wanted things different.  
  
'A little faster, love.' Jim repled in mid thrust.  
  
And so Spock did just that.  
  
The rhythm increased, to the point where Jim also participated.  
  
Spock touched Jim also, stroking him, with the same rhythm.  
  
They were both panting now,  
  
Heartbeat increasing from the lovemaking.  
  
And finally all time stopped and they came together.  
  
Their names leaving echos in the room.  
  
'Spock, that was bliss. How could I have doubted you.'  
  
'It takes time to trust someone when one has been violated. I hope you trust me now.'  
  
'Yes, I do. I love you so much.'  
  
Once clean they returned to bed and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Their bodies together forming a perfect union.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
